A strange idea
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Okay I don't know how I came up with this but in Pokemon 2000 Ash saved the world by saving Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres...and in Pokemon Go Blanche, Spark, and Candela are linked to the three legendary birds...so Ash ended up saving them as well. Now...they want to repay the favor after finally tracking him down, set just after Johto but before Hoenn so no May and Max. Surfacage
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon and Pokemon GO cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and think about it, Ash saved Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno at Hope Island…but Blanche, Candela, and Spark are linked to the birds…so Ash techinically saved them too…now…they want to help him. AU OOC Some bashing some femslash Betrayed!Ash Good!Jesse Good!James, Good!Meowth.)**

"Hello. How can I help you?" Delilah Ketchum asked smiling warmly as she answered the door when there was a knock.

"Hello ma'am. I apologize for disturbing you however my fellow leaders and I were looking for one Ash Ketchum and a nice young lady nearby directed us here." A formally dressed and spoken person with long white hair and wearing a long blue coat said nodding at Delilah, a Vaporeon at her side sitting prettily.

"You're looking for my son then. You got lucky you know. He's usually out exploring the regions, taking on gyms, and making new friends with his Pokemon. He just got back from Johto however after his so called friends betrayed him. If you're here to hurt him then…" Here Delilah's smile didn't waver an inch as her Mr. Mime used his psychic powers to slam a large kitchen knife into the door frame which had three different reactions.

A dark skinned woman in red looked amused at the threat while her Flareon was hissing ready to attack, the spiky blond haired boy was cooing over Mr. Mime with his Jolteon pawing at the knife curiously, and the white haired person didn't even bat an eye while the Vaporeon just sat there looking bored.

"I assure you ma'am. We are not here to cause any harm to your son. In fact just the opposite. You see he saved the three of us on one of his adventures a while back and it took us this long to learn his name and his home town since, as you said earlier, he's usually exploring other places and a different region." The white haired, Delilah pegged the white haired one as a female until she knew otherwise, woman said not looking the least bit phased as the knife was levitated back to the kitchen by Mr. Mime which caused the Flareon to relax a little while the Jolteon whined a bit at it's new toy being gone.

"Oh if that's the case then it's alright. You won't believe how many people I've had walk up to me while I was out shopping to tell me about how my son helped them or saved them. Mimey! I'm taking these three to Ash! Be a dear and let them know we're coming will you?" Delilah asked smiling brightly before looking at her Pokemon who nodded and focused for a moment, obviously using its psychic powers. The three young adults all blinked or looked a bit surprised at the woman's change in attitude so suddenly.

"Thank you Mimey. Please follow me." Delilah said smiling at her Pokemon before exiting the house and beginning to walk away, causing the three to follow her immediately.

"You see most of the time when he's here, Ash stays with some friends of his that didn't betray him at their little safe haven. Not many people know about it because it's supposed to be a safe haven for Pokemon, wild and caught alike. He and two of his friends built it with their bare hands after running across a similar place in Johto and a smaller one here in Kanto. This way wild Fire types don't have to stay out in the rain, Water types in thunder storms, things like that." Delilah explained, catching sight of the dark skinned womans confused expression before it cleared up in understanding.

"Sounds like an awesome place." The blond haired man said grinning brightly.

"I wonder why none of us thought of doing something similar…" The white haired woman murmured with a small confused frown on her face.

"Ash doesn't tend to think like most other people do. He'll come up with very unorthodox ways of dealing with problems. Why he beat a Rock Type gym on the second try with a Pidgey and his Pikachu." Delilah said giggling when the three leaders stopped and looked at her in disbelief.

"How is that possible? Did they know moves like Steel Wing and Iron Tail?" The white haired woman asked earning a shake of the head from Delilah.

"Not at all. He had his Pikachu bust a pipe above the gym and soak the Onix with water…and then he hit it with a Thunderbolt." Delilah explained, remembering the story from when Brock told her back when he first met her and before his betrayal was discovered by Professor Ivy.

"That actually worked?" The white haired woman looked completely flabbergasted. Such a plan was unheard of before!

"This kid sounds awesome! I can't wait to meet him!" The brown skinned woman said laughing at the look on the white haired womans face while the blond guy grinned.

"Me either! Oh wait we never introduced ourselves did we? My name's Spark! These two lovely ladies are Candela-" Here Spark threw an arm around the dark skinned woman's neck and pulled her into a side hug.

"-and Blanche." Spark said wrapping an arm around the white haired woman's waist and pulling her into a hug too, causing her to blush a bit.

"Spark we can introduce ourselves." Blanche said avoiding looking at anyone as she blushed a bit, her Vaporeon rubbing its head against her leg as the Jolteon and Flareon rubbed against their owners happily.

"This is my Vaporeon." Blanche said reaching an arm down so that the water type could climb up onto her shoulders.

"This is Inferno, my Flareon." Candela said grinning as the Flareon pawed at her leg till she picked it up.

"And this is my Jolteon, Donglord." Spark said making Delilah blush at the name as the Jolteon jumped up on its owner, settling into his hoodie easily.

"You'll have to forgive Spark, he nicknames all of his Pokemon and very rarely do the nicknames make sense." Blanche said sighing while Candela was snickering at the name again.

"It's…alright. You just caught me by surprise with the name." Delilah said as she began walking towards the woods near Route One.

"Hey you guys are the Team Leaders! Team Mystic's Blanche, Team Valor's Candela and Team Instinct's Spark!" A grinning teen said catching sight of the three people following Delilah and making them pause.

"Yes that is correct." Blanche said nodding to the teen who looked at her confused.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" The teen asked confused and making Spark and Candela tense and glare at him.

"Gary Oak! You do not ask people that!" Delilah said chastising the boy who backed away a bit.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So why are the three team leaders here in Pallet Town?" Gary said regaining his arrogance and rolling his eyes.

"We came to speak with a very promising young trainer about backing him with our teams." Blanche said her voice and face monotone while Gary looked smug and arrogant.

"So why are you following her? I'm the best trainer in Pallet Town so it's obvious you mean me." Gary said arrogantly while the three leaders exchanged looks before Spark began laughing while Candela snickered and Blanche smirked a bit. This boy was just _begging_ for them to bruise his ego.

"What are you laughing at?" Gary demanded glaring at Spark.

"Sorry kid. But we're looking for Ash. I don't like arrogant guys like you." Spark said grinning and causing Gary to blush brightly as the other younger kids nearby snickered or giggled as well.

His response had Blanche and Candela being held back by Spark as they tried to attack the arrogant brat, Candela's eyes and hair beginning to flame while Blanche's eyes were flashing an eerie blue. The air around the two was fluctuating between hot and cold as they tried to get at the punk and Spark held them both back as best as he could.

"Who asked you? As if I'd want to be supported by some loser team led by some blond haired freak!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon and Pokemon GO cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hey what's going on here?" A male asked as a messy haired boy wearing a hoodie asked stepping out of the woods and looking at the two leaders being restrained from a pale Gary.

"Ketchum! You and me. One on one match right now! Kanto Starters only!" Gary challenged causing the three leaders to be distracted as they looked at their query. Ash Ketchum had grown from the time he had saved the legendary birds. He was no longer as short, being now five foot seven, his clothes were mostly black and blue and form fitting which showed off his lean muscles, and he had a belt with several pokeballs attached to it around his waist. His Pikachu was standing on his shoulder and pawing at his hair a bit, making it even messier.

"Hmph. Always happy to take your ego down a bit Gary but let's move this to the field that way there won't be any risk of property damage." Ash said smirking at the arrogant brat who growled at him but nodded, following behind him as the two walked over to the battling field that was normally only used by new trainers to get a feel for battling. Neither teen paid any attention to the crowd that formed quickly as they took their places.

"Go get him Blastoise!" Gary said sending out his fully evolved starter who let out a roar as he appeared from his Pokeball and struck several poses.

"Let's see how you win this one Ashy Boy especially since you don't have your cheerleaders here anymore…oh wait…I forgot. They were just using you to try and raise their own status and keep you stupid. Well…they half succeeded at least." Gary taunted arrogantly, causing Ash's face to go dead in an instant.

"I was going to take it easy on you Gary but you just signed your own defeat by bringing those two thieves up." Ash said his voice low and dangerous as he threw his head back and let out a loud piercing whistle. There was a loud roar from nearby and a whistling noise in return before a large Pokemon slammed down on Ash's side of the field, sending up tons of dust and smoke.

"I know you hate battling weaklings buddy but Gary here has a big ego and his Blastoise is just as bad. Let's take it down a few notches shall we?" Ash asked looking at his Charzard which had both Blanche and Candela gaping in shock. That was the biggest Charzard they'd ever seen! Which was really saying something considering Candela's love of fire types.

"This match is between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum both of Pallet town. This is a one on one match Kanto starters only. Begin." A man wearing a lab coat said beginning the match between the two boys.

"You're going to have a fire type try to beat a water type? I knew you were stupid Ashy boy but-" Here Gary began to go on a monologue while Ash stared at him for a second before looking at the Charzard.

"Hey Charzard?" Ash waited until the large fire type looked at him before smirking.

"Shut him up!" Ash ordered making the orange winged lizard roar and slam into Blastoise immediately, shutting up the pompous trainer.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered his Pokemon who roared and tried to douse the fire type who evaded easily.

"Charzard keep dodging and then use Crystal Smash." Ash said confusing everyone except for two smirking adults on his side of the field's sidelines.

"Crystal Smash? There's no such move! Blastoise drown that overgrown gecko!" Gary said laughing arrogantly at Ash who smirked and waited. Charzard dodged for a few more minutes before Blastoise had to stop firing Hydro Pumps in order to take a quick breather, during which time Charzard ripped up a large hunk of the ground and blew white hot flames on it.

Everyone gaped as the flames turned the hunk of rock into a hunk of crystalized rock and flew way up high.

"Blastoise prepare to dodge!" Gary said alarmed as Charzard came speeding back down towards it's opponent, the crystalline rock held out to smash into the water type.

Blastoise tried to dodge, it really really did…however Charzard was too fast and it had wasted too much energy firing all those Hydro Pumps everywhere. Charzard's rock hit Blastoise head on and tons of dust and sand kicked up, blinding everyone for a moment.

"Ash and Charzard are the winner!" The make shift referee announced when the dust and sand settled to show Charzard not even out of breath as it stood over the swirly eyed Blastoise and roared it's victory.

"Good job buddy! Looks like our test run of the new move is a success! Do you wanna stay here and rest for a while?" Ash asked smiling as he walked over to hug and pet his Pokemon as everyone stared in shock aside from Gary who returned his Blastoise and stormed off angrily.

"Nah? You wanna get back to Charzard Valley soon don't you? Have a safe trip buddy." Ash said grinning even as the large fire type shook its head and took to the skies, roaring before it flew off back towards the Valley where his mate was waiting.

"Great battle Ash! I can't believe you came up with a new move! I'm so proud of you!" Delilah said near tackling her son in a hug as the crowd began to disperse now that the match was over.

"Thanks mom. I was reading about how rocks when superheated could be turned into crystals and so I figured that with Charzard's flames being as hot as they were he could take Rock Smash and turn it into Crystal Smash instead." Ash said smiling as he hugged his mom while Pikachu nuzzled Delilah.

"Ingenious." Blanche said looking amazed as she and her two fellow leaders walked over to the young man who looked at them and looked confused.

"Aren't you still back at Secret Sanctuary? How'd you get here so fast and change your clothes?" Ash asked confused as he looked at Blanche before blinking at the sight of the other two.

"And who are your two new friends? Weren't you with Amelie, Jesse, James, and Meowth?" Ash asked confused as he looked at the other two leaders while all three tensed up slightly.

"I believe you have me confused for my sister. My name is Blanche, the one you're talking about-"

"Is your lovely older sister Noire, right Blanchey?" An identical if not amused voice asked as four people and a Meowth walked over, all of them in casual clothes aside from the Meowth. Blanche's eye twitched as she spun to face her sister.

"You are not older than me Noire! We're twins remember!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon and Pokemon GO cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"One of us had to come out first sister dearest. So why are you three here looking for Ash?" Noire asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest, earning a scowl from her younger twin.

"I believe this discussion is better held in private. It has to deal with…sensitive information." Blanche said regaining her composure as her eyes flashed an eerie blue to signify what she meant, Noire's eyes narrowed but she nodded slightly.

"Alright. Ash? We'd better head back to Secret Sanctuary. Don't worry though, I'll vouch for those three." Noire said making Ash nod slightly in acknowledgement at that.

"Alright then. Follow me." Ash said taking Noire's word for it, he slightly trusted the white haired Rocket woman who seemed to genuinely like his idea for the Sanctuary. More than he trusted most at any rate.

"Come to finally thank Ash for saving Aunt Sabrina sis?" Noire asked falling in step with her sister while Amelie flanked her boss with the ease of long practice as they all followed behind Ash towards the woods.

"I knew that his name was familiar but I never pieced together that he was the one who helped bring Aunt Sabrina back to herself." Blanche said making Ash pause for a second before grinning back at Blanche, looking far more relaxed now.

"Sabrina is your aunt? Why didn't you say so to start with? Sabrina is one of the few Kanto Gym Leaders I trust nowadays!" Ash said suddenly much more friendly to Blanche.

"Cool what about Uncle Surge? He spoke greatly about a smart little upstart with a Pikachu managing to beat him on the second try." Spark asked earning a blink and then a wider grin from Ash who relaxed a little more.

"The Lieutenant? He was hard to beat for sure. How is he doing? Still sore from not figuring out the advantages of having a Pikachu?" Ash asked grinning as he looked at Spark who laughed at that.

"He curses every time it's brought up and asks me why I never mentioned it since I'm an expert on a Pokemon's inborn nature and eggs. I just keep telling him it's because he never asked." Spark said laughing as he and Ash got into a discussion, Ash dragging the reddish-purple haired Jessie into it.

"Hey why are you bringing me into this? James is the guy!" Jessie asked pointing at the blue haired male who was watching with a grin but made no move to enter the discussion.

"Oh please. We all know you wear the pants in your team. Literally every time you're in disguises." Ash said snorting slightly and making Jesse open her mouth before closing it when she realized that he had a point. It was true after all.

"James looks so at ease in a dress that it makes me curious." The Meowth said not even making the Team Leaders or the Rockets bat an eye. Honestly they had seen much weirder than a talking cat after all.

"Shut it cat." James said blushing and glaring at the cat Pokemon.

"We all know that Jesse has him trained." Ash said scoffing slightly and earning blushes and glares from the two.

"Shut it twerp!" Jesse said glaring at Ash and holding up a fist as if to hit him.

"You two are love birds, even Meowth calls you out on it." Ash said raising an eyebrow at the duo, causing them both to blush harder while Pikachu nodded and said something.

"Pikachu said that even he can see how attracted you two are to each other." Meowth translated with a snicker as the Rockets in question glared at the electric mouse.

"Do not make me hurt you twerp." Jesse growled at Ash who smirked slightly and looked at the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Blast of-"

"Okay I take it back!" Jesse yelped when Ash began the order, which had James scrambling to cover the brats mouth before he could finish it.

"What's that about?" Spark asked confused as he stared at the three Rockets while Noire and Amelie snickered heavily at the interactions. It was always fun to watch the comedy routine.

"They used to chase him around and try to steal his Pikachu for the longest time, he'd beat them and Pikachu would blast them with lightning. That made em go flying or rather 'blasting off' as they call it." Noire said snickering and earning a snort from her twin who smirked again.

"Nice!" Candella said with a grin and openly approving of the 'Blasting off' as it was called.

"Honestly it's happened so often that Pikachu has a special combo just for doing it." Ash said with a snicker and causing the Rocket duo to glare at him sulky.

"Here we are." Ash said noting the coat of vines in front of him and not even noticing the psychic pressure to leave. Glancing at the unaffected Team Leaders, and the too far used to it to notice rest of the group, Ash gave a small smirk as he moved forward.

His comment and the appearance of what lied behind the curtain of vines earned gasps and wide eyes from the three Team Leaders.

"Welcome to The Secret Sanctuary."


End file.
